The present invention relates to a display apparatus which is intended for use in stations, shopping centers and other public spaces and provides information viewable from any direction and relates to a display apparatus which provides an image viewable as a three-dimensional image by persons moving around the apparatus.
Information provided from conventional display apparatus placed in public and other sites can be viewed only from specific directions.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-301019, a display apparatus is described wherein a single filter having both a view angle-limiting function and a heating function is introduced to minimize the deterioration of display elements in brightness.